


Just them, holding on.

by What_point



Series: We are here, together. [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex has anxiety, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, Ghosts, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has ADHD, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point
Summary: Reggie closes his eyes, taking in Alex’s warmth and scent, familiar and soothing. He matches his breath to Alex’s. Calming himself, pulling back to the here and now. Letting himself get lost, with nothing on his mind for ones. Nothing except that he never wants to let go. Never wants Alex to let go of him. Just them, holding on.……Worked out scene from “We are here, together.”, can be easily read as stand alone. Also this is meant as a Reggie/Alex moment, but works just as well as platonic love. Also some one-sided Reggie&Ray.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: We are here, together. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939318
Comments: 34
Kudos: 405





	Just them, holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> so I felt like writing more about these boys. The scene is from an other fic I wrote (“We are here, together.”) somewhere in the middle.  
> I hope you like it!

"You know, at first I hated what they did with the Star Wars movies, but after sitting down with the band and watching them together yesterday, I think I changed my mind." he tells Ray, who is nodding his head to a Spanish song, making a late lunch.

“I still enjoy the originals much more, but as you know,”– he nudges Ray with his elbow, going right through his shoulder. Reggie pretends that he doesn’t.

He watches how Ray leans deep into the fridge, pulling out jar of pickles. Reggie follows the jar with his eyes, only looking back at Ray when he places it on the counter.

 _He would even eat a pickle if that was the only thing he could eat._ His craving for eating only had gotten worse after they had visited the Hollywood Ghost Club, not that he was going back there, ever, not even for food. He likes to live, thank you.

The popping noise of the lid brings him back out of his thoughts.

–“What I was saying, sometimes change is good.” he smiles brightly at Ray before continuing, “Well, sometimes change is both good and bad at the same time. Like us dying.”

He pushes himself up on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. His heals softly hitting the cupboards repeatedly, on the bassline of the song.

“Like, I like 2020 and all, but I didn’t _want_ to die. There was so much still to do in 1995. Luke and I had so many plans that we won’t be able to do any more, and I know how much Alex hates sudden change, he couldn’t prepare for this. We couldn’t help him prepare for this. But we did die any ways.”

Ray hums.

“So that was kinda bad, but if there was a way back, I don’t know if I would go, at least not any more. The first day I wanted this to be a dream or something so bad.” he signs, leaning his head against the cabinets, staring at the ceiling, _he should tell Julie that there are a lot of cobwebs._ _M_ _aybe he could clean_ _them_ _for her_ _._

“I mean, I wouldn’t leave without Alex and Luke, never. If I had the chance to go back alone, I wouldn’t.” he doesn’t mean to talk faster, but he does, words flying out of his mouth, “No, not without them. I could never leave them.” his voice wavers, he hates it. Trying to ignore the mess that his friends create within him, he continuous,

“And also, what about Julie, will she remember us? We can’t leave her, even though she probably would be like, _don’t worry about me, you guys should follow your dreams, go back, I’ll be alright,_ ” he makes his voice high pitched and girly, not even trying to sound like Julie, millions thoughts a second.

“She will be lying to make us feel better. She probably will give up music. That shouldn’t happen.” he shakes his head, closing the peanut butter jar when Ray is turned around. He frowns at it when he comes back, before shaking his head, and returning to cleaning up.

“But I drifted of,” he lets himself slide off the counter, pretending to hold the fridge door open, tapping his foot against the tiles, “like I said, sometimes change is good.”

That is the moment that Alex poofs into the dining room, his back to the kitchen. His eyes wander around the ground floor, turning on his heels, before finally landing on Reggie.

Reggie smiles, opening his mouth to greet him, when Alex instead hurries around the counter, throwing his arms around his waist, burrowing his face in his hair. His chest pressed to Reggie’s back.

“Alex?” he asks softly, instantly serious.

“Is everything okay?”

When he feels Alex nod, he lets out a relieved breath, his nerves instantly calming down. Out the corner of his eye he can see Ray walk out of the kitchen, disappearing to his workroom, the Spanish music fading away with him.

In the silence he lets himself enjoy being hold, closing his eyes and just focusing on breathing. Alex’s arms are strong and solid against him. Grounding him, bringing him back from where he had been lost in emotions. Only now he notices how he had been working himself up, probably closer to an emotional breakdown then he would like to admit.

Eventually he turns his head slightly. His cheek pressing to Alex's forehead.

“You have to let go.” Alex's grip tights around him.

“No, I meant.” he shakes his head, which feels weird, with Alex's nose pressed against his skull. But a good weird, one that makes him feel giggly. He tries to turn around, and fails, because _Alex_ is not being cooperative.

“This is very one side right now.”

He pokes Alex’s underarm ones, and then again, and again. And when that doesn’t work he starts poking anything he can reach.

Alex lets out a sound that is suspiciously close to a whine, before loosing his arms slightly around him. Immediately he spins on his heels, wrapping his arms around the drummer, grabbing the back of his hoodie, clinching on tight with his fists.

Alex buries his face in his neck, breathing in and out through his nose. Hot breath ghosting over Reggie’s skin. His own non existing heart is beating loudly, and he doesn’t know if it is because of Alex or because the after shock of the emotion wave he was on.

He doesn’t really want to think about it.

Reggie closes his eyes, taking in Alex’s warmth and scent, familiar and soothing. He matches his breath to Alex’s. Calming himself, pulling back to the here and now. Letting himself get lost, with nothing on his mind for ones. Nothing except that he never wants to let go. Never wants Alex to let go of him. Just them, holding on.

Staying like that, just existing together.

Even though he know he can’t, he feels Alex’s heart beating in the same rhythm as his own.

One of his hands slides down, to the edge of Alex’s hoodie, and starts playing with the hem. Running his fingertips over the ridges in the material. Moving the fabric between his thumb and index finger. Taking in the softness.

Alex’s hand comes up, gently pulling on the backside of the collar of his leather jacket. Smoothing over the folds that originate out of the excessive wear the garment has gone through. Every so often his fingers brush softly over his skin. He runs one finger over the beads of his necklace.

Eventually, after an eternity has past, they let go, but only slightly. Outside the sky is coloured. He doesn’t mind.

Reggie smiles at Alex, knowing he wouldn’t be able to speak coherently if he tries. Not that it matters, not with the way Alex smiles back, his hand sliding down his arm, grabbing his hand. Warm and soft against his palm.

Reggie squeezes in response.

_Please, never let go._

The smile on Alex’s face becomes even brighter, and he is sure his heart would skip a beat if he had one.

Alex tugs at his hand, not letting go. Leading him out of the house to the studio. And Reggie follows, he would follow him everywhere.

Just them, holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you want to read more fluff, please check out the "We are here, together." series. I’m probably going to keep adding more soft fic’s over time.  
> Please let me know if you have any tips, tricks or just something you want to say, please tell me in the comments.  
> Even the smallest texts give me so much serotonin.


End file.
